


All-American Boy

by TheWeepingMonk



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Baseball, M/M, The smut's gonna be non explicit most of the time just cos i dont wanna write it lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingMonk/pseuds/TheWeepingMonk
Summary: Of all the places to see Troy again, Nick never imagined it would be in a stadium full of people chanting his name.Or in which Troy's just trying to salvage his reputation, and Nick's just trying to keep himself together, and life remains mostly unkind until it doesn't, and maybe, just, maybe they deserve each other.
Relationships: Nick Clark/Troy Otto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. Cannibals, Balloons and Sex, Oh My!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been itching to write a celeb au and also a sports AU and then this idea came and hit me over the head.

"Troy, are you even listening to me?"

Troy's eyes snapped away from the hard lines of Jones' body to meet his brother's eyes. "Yes, Jake I'm listening," he muttered in a long-suffering tone as he turned to grab his shirt from his locker. 

"I'd hope so. I'm trying to save your career after all."

"I never asked you to do that." 

"We're family. You don't have to ask."

Troy didn't speak, pulling his shirt over his head as an excuse not to. 

"Anyway, we'll go over what's expected of you tonight at dinner." Jake told him. He patted Troy on the shoulder. "I have to go finalize your contract. Play nice, will you?"

Troy nodded. 

"Oh, and dress nice! Jade's coming to dinner." 

Troy groaned internally. Sometimes, he genuinely hated his brother, and he knew the feeling was mutual, but they stuck together anyway. He shut his locker, and followed his new teammates out to the field, wondering if they'd be as quick to hate him as his team in Kansas.

No matter where he went, he just didn't seem to ever truly fit in. Jake said it was because he didn't know how to bite his tongue, but Troy suspected it was because they could unconsciously sense the violence that was always one misspoken word from coming out. 

Troy nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder. He looked to his right and saw Baker grinning at him. 

"So, you're the one who got kicked off his last team for fighting, right?" Baker asked. 

Troy groaned internally. It was going to be a long practice. 

* * *

"It's like a pressure under my skin, like air inside a balloon always on the verge of popping," Nick said.

"What do you do to keep from popping?" Strand asked.

"I work on bikes at the shop until I'm so tired I can barely stand on my own two feet." 

"And when you can't work on bikes?"

Nick shrugged. "I clean the aparment, drink coffee, smoke, watch shitty reality TV, or go out, dance, hook up with someone I'll probably never call...Just anything I can really." 

"Do you feel that pressure now? Is that why you called me?" Strand questioned before taking a sip of his coffee. 

Nick nodded, picking at the fries on his plate. 

Strand picked up his coffee, holding it inches from his mouth as he asked, "And what's the source of the pressure this time?" before taking a long sip. 

"Alicia's pregnant." Strand knew of course, he'd been at the dinner party same as him, but it was the first thing to pop into Nick's head.

Strand set his coffee down, humming in understanding. He swallowed, sighing contentedly, and sitting up straighter. "And it's making you feel like the bum taking up the spare room."

"Well, yeah, I mean, they haven't _said_ that they expect me to move out, but we're already stepping on each others toes as it is and their house won't be finished until well after the baby's come and I just – "

"Nick." Strand cut in firmly. "I'm going to tell you something they both love you too much to say: _Get the hell out of their space."_

Nick chewed on his bottom lip nervously. "I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of using again if there's no one to stop me," Nick admitted quietly, staring down into his mug.

Strand snapped his fingers in front of his face until Nick met his gaze. "Listen to me. You're a twenty-six year old man, _you're_ responsible for you, not Alicia, not Matt, and certainly not me. We'll do our best to prevent you from popping, and to pick up the pieces if we fail, but ultimately It's up to _you_ to keep yourself together."

Nick stared at him a moment, then nodded slowly. He fellt more on the precipice of popping than ever. He knew he needed to get his own life, to let Matt and Alicia start their family without him in the way, but there's always been this ache in bones telling him he's too lost to find even himself. Getting away from Madison hadn't quelled the feeling, but living with Alicia and Matt had at least given him a sense of belonging that made him think it was okay to not have everything figured out yet.

Now he's back to feeling out of place, his skin itching, and trying to get him to pop – to numb himself to it all. 

"Why don't you come to the club tonight? Blow off some steam?" Strand suggested. 

"Where you can conveniently keep an eye on me?" 

Strand's lips twitched in amusement. "Like that isn't the reason you called me in the first place. You're not as slick as you like to think." 

"I'll swing by around ten."

Strand nodded. 

Nick took a large sip of his coffee to combat the itch. 

"I'll have Thomas look into apartments within your price range. We'll get you sorted Nick, but after that, what you do with your newfound freedom is up to you."

Nick nodded."Thank you."

"I'm always here for you. Thomas too."

Nick smiled. 

Strand returned it, then pulled out his wallet and threw a fifty on the table. "I have to get back to work, but enjoy the rest of your lunch. And save your thank you. I'm just in a generous mood."

"Why? Did Thomas finally pick a date for that trip to Bora Bora?" Nick guessed. 

"April 10th," Strand confirmed, patting Nick on the shoulder before leaving him to his own devices. 

Nick finished his food, then ordered four slices of pies for him and his co-workers before heading back to the shop. 

* * *

Troy stared out of the window of his hotel suite, longing for the days when he'd look outside and see mountains surrounding him, protecting him from the outside world. When he could exist by himself in nature – unblemished by the narcissistic cannibals of the modern world who craved his flesh, his eyes, the hard lines of his body, every part of him with no care past the pretty image they saw. These cannibals always watch, offering praise to earn his favor, then showing their feral teeth when he made even the smallest mistake – taking it as permission to finally devour him. 

And today, like many days, he found himself yearning for the simplicity of being back at Brokejaw Ranch. He missed the quiet cities can never quite reach, the way the land felt endless and rife with possibilities. He missed the sun nested between two hills as it rose and fell each day, the way his skin would burn from a hard day's work. Most of all he missed the stars filling the sky and guiding him through the dark. 

The sentiment is quickly squashed when he remembers the danger inside that bubble of a seemingly idyllic setting. His life may not be simple anymore, but his skin was no longer battered and bruised by hatred. 

Though if anyone here found out he was gay, it would be again – as Jake had reminded him at dinner. 

Jake didn't care that he was gay, in fact he had even been supportive when Troy came out to him, but the moment Troy started to gain traction in the baseball scene, that had changed. He'd found himself shoved back into the closet, forced to deal with NDA's whenever he hooked up with someone, and told to deny, deny, _deny_ any rumors.

Now he was going to be playing for the Texas Rangers, and it didn't matter whether or not Arlington or Dallas-Fort Worth could accept his sexuality, it mattered that Texas as a whole _would not._ Still, his acceptance onto the team wouldn't be public knowledge until the morning, and he still had some time before he would be easily recognised in the area. He could allow himself one night to be open before repressing his urges. 

Troy pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked up the nearest club.

* * *

Nick found himself at Abigail's around eleven, dancing between a pretty girl, and a beautiful boy. He's hot and sweaty and more than a little aroused, but most importantly he could feel the pressure under skin lessening with each teasing touch. The girl kissed him, and the guy pressed himself against Nick, letting him feel the bulge in his tight jeans. 

Nick moaned, grinding his hips against the guy, and pulling the woman flush against his dick. They rut against each other, a haze of heat and sensation he gets lost in.

He tossed his head back against the nameless guy, eyes half-lidded and that's when he spotted a gorgeous man watching them from across the club. He winked at the stranger, then closed his eyes and enjoyed both the thrill of someone watching him, and the feel of hands roaming his body greedily.

"Want to take this somewhere more private?" The girl asked just as he was on the edge of coming. 

Nick shook his head. "I want to keep dancing."

The guy stole another dirty kiss from Nick, then all but dragged the girl away to the bathroom. He hoped they had fun. 

Nick locked eyes with the gorgeous man, and started dancing, waiting. Finally, after two songs, he felt two big hands settle on his hips. He looked back only to confirm that they were the _right_ two hands, then he leaned back into the man. 

He's already hard, a thick line against Nick's ass, and he let out the most needy groan when Nick grinded against him. Nick bit his lip. He didn't want to waste too much time with foreplay.

Nick grabbed one of the stranger's hands, sliding it down to his crotch. 

The stranger palmed him through his jeans, pressing himself harder into Nick, his warm mouth latching onto Nick's neck, nibbling gently on skin. 

Nick sighed happily, swaying his hips to the beat of the song, his arms extending up to rest his hands on the base of the stranger's neck, his fingers curling into his hair. He lost himself in sensation once more, knowing only warm hands, sharp teeth, hot breath, and a hard body against his. 

"What's your name?" Nick asked once the song was over. He turned to face the stranger, burying his hands in his hair, pulling him in close. 

"Troy." 

"I'm Nick...Want to take me home, Troy?" Nick asked, lightly scratching at Troy's scalp. 

Troy nodded, eyes dark. He kissed Nick so fiercely his head spun, then lead him out of the club. 

* * *

They've barely walked into his hotel suite before Troy finds himself pinned against the front door, Nick ravishing his mouth like a starving man. He kissed back, hands clutching at Nick's shoulders to pull him closer. 

He felt Nick undo his jeans, and he expected a hand to wrap firmly around him, but Nick pulled away from the kiss, swiping his thumb across Troy's bottom lip. "I'm going to suck you dry, then you're going to take me to your bed, stretch me open, and fuck me as hard as you can until I cum on your dick."

Troy groaned loudly, nails digging into Nick's back.

Nick smirked and sunk to his knees, pulling Troy's jeans and underwear down as he went. "Fuck, you've got a perfect body all around," He commented, fingers trailing over his thighs and stomach. 

Before Troy could think of anything to say, Nick started kissing his cock, his tongue slipping out and giving him teasing little licks. 

He bit his lip, confident Nick would give him just what he needed to survive this newest era of repression.

* * *

Nick woke up before Troy the next morning, surprised to discover the other man was a sleep cuddler. It was actually a little endearing, and Nick found himself scooting closer to him, placing feather-light kisses to Troy's broad chest, up his neck, then down his jawline, watching as Troy's eyes snapped open and blinked away sleep. He hadn't been able to tell the night before but they're the prettiest shade of blue. 

Troy stared at him sleepily, then he surged up to kiss him roughly. 

Nick met him with equal fervor, quick to straddle Troy's waist and grind teasingly against his cock, feeling it twitch to hardness underneath him. He licked his way into Troy's mouth, feeling his big hands settle on his hips, and squeeze. 

Troy let out a soft whine when Nick nibbled on his bottom lip, and he couldn't help his breathless chuckle. Troy stole a few more kisses before he said, "Want you to ride me."

Nick groaned, cock stiffening at the thought of having Troy inside him again. He grabbed a condom and the lube from the nightstand. He put the condom on Troy, and slicked him up generously, relishing the way Troy jerked under him, eyes fixated on Nick's. 

Nick held his gaze as he lined Troy up, and sunk down slowly. Troy exhaled harshly, his hands coming to rest on Nick's thighs and spread them apart, forcing Nick to take him deeper. 

It was fast and rough and a little gratuitous, and it seemed to be all too quick before they shuddered and came together, but fuck if it wasn't exactly what Nick needed to take the edge off. After, he collapsed against Troy's chest, thinking it wouldn't be so bad if he stayed there all day or if he broke his own rules and asked for Troy's number so they could do this again sometime. 

Of course, life remained unkind.

He felt Troy hand gently rub his lower back. "I have to get to work," Troy said. 

Nick sighed internally, almost mournful that he would have to leave both the softest bed he'd ever slept in and possibly the hottest man he'd ever slept _with_ behind. He gets off of Troy and hunts down his clothes while the other man presumably gets ready to shower. 

Troy walked over to him once he was dressed and handed him a hundred dollar bill. 

Nick eyed it curiously. "You know I'm not a prostitute, right?"

Troy chuckled. "I know, and even if you were I doubt you'd be so cheap."

Nick huffed in amusement. 

"It's for a Lyft." 

"They don't take cash." Nick told him, trying to hand it back. 

Troy refused to take it, gently pushing Nick's hands away. "But it can replace whatever you spend. And maybe you can get breakfast or something." He kissed Nick before he could protest, and left him too dizzy to fight back as he was carried out of the suite, Troy lifting him and forcing him to wrap his legs around his waist. 

Troy set him on his feet gently, and pulled away from the kiss. "I'm running late and I really have to go, but I had fun last night."

"Me too. Maybe we – "

Troy kissed him one more time, then shut the door in Nick's face. 

Nick blinked at the black door, a little confused by his forcible removal, and still a little aroused by the display of strength behind it. He shook his head and walked away. He ordered a Lyft, and went to eat breakfast before going home, realizing all too late that he hadn't asked for Troy's number or even his last name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just btw sometimes I might refer to the setting as just Arlington or just Dallas or just Fort Worth bc these places literally overlap in Texas. Like you cross a street and you're officially in Arlington, but cross the street again and you're officially in Dallas or in Fort Worth so it's not me forgetting which city I said its literally just that all these places coexist on top of each other. 
> 
> Anyways, on to the next chapter!


	2. Don't Be Jaded

Nick looked around the apartment in awe. It was big, modern and sleek looking, the walls a nice, light shade of grey, the furniture so new it made Nick nervous to touch any of it. 

"What do you think?" Strand questioned after he'd given Nick the full tour. 

"I think...that I'll never be able to afford this place," Nick told him honestly. 

"But you like it?"

"Yeah, I mean I was thinking shoebox, but this is...it's like the whole shoe store."

Strand chuckled. "Probably costs as much too."

"So then what are we doing here?"

Strand took a step towards him, switching from _Realtor_ _mode_ to _Friend_ _mode_. "Do you remember that listing in San Antonio?" 

Nick thought a moment, then said, "That big cattle ranch you've been trying to flip?"

Strand nodded. "Well it finally sold for a pretty penny. A piece of which I used to pay for a one-year lease of this apartment."

Nick's eyebrows shot up in surprise, mouth hanging open until his brain finally started working again. " _No._ Victor this is too much I can't –"

"You _can_ and you _will_ because I'm not getting the money back so you might as well take advantage of the situation." Strand said firmly, leaving no room for argument. "And I _refuse_ to have you living in some shitty little box when I own three mansions in three separate countries. It just seems in poor taste."

Nick felt a rush of affection sweep through him. "Victor I...I don't know what to say."

"How about _thank you, Victor,_ or _I love you, Victor,_ or _you're the best Victor."_

Nick tackled him with a hug. " _Thank you, Victor._ I can't tell you how much this means to me."

"You're welcome, Nick." Strand said gently, hugging him tightly. "Just use this as an opportunity to live freely, to lessen that pressure under your skin. Find yourself, grow into who you are, and then we can talk about renewing the lease next year."

"I'll try," Nick promised.

"That's all I ask." Strand rubbed his back soothingly.

Nick pulled away after a moment. "How much _did_ this cost you exactly?"

"Not telling." Strand told him. "You'd only yell and I'd hate to ruin the mood. Besides, I sold the listing across the hall three weeks ago so I've already broken even."

Nick shook his head, a reluctant smile tugging at his lips. "That does make me feel a _little_ better."

Strand reached inside his suit jacket and pulled out a key. "Good, because this place comes fully furnished and you can move in any time you want."

Nick blinked at him a moment then laughed a bit hysterically. "Sometimes I feel like your sugar baby, but like a really shitty one that doesn't do anything for you in return."

Strand laughed. "Just don't call me Daddy and we'll call it even."

Nick chuckled. 

"So, should we go tell Matt and Alicia the good news? I was thinking we could all go out for Chinese."

* * *

Troy stepped up to the plate, hands wrapped tightly around his bat, eyes locked firmly on the pitcher's hands. He took a deep breath, and raised his bat. 

The pitcher wound up and and Troy exhaled slowly, zeroing in on the baseball. 

It flew through the air, almost too fast to see, but Troy swung as the last of his air left him and was rewarded by the crack of his bat. He took off, eyes switching between the player on the next base and the ball flying through the air. Adrenaline flooded his veins, narrowing his focus to only what was in front of him and drowning out the shouts of his teammates. 

The crowd roared excitedly as he completed a homerun, and he grinned, taking a harsh breath, eyes scanning the stadium. Moments like these were what made everything he sacrificed worth it.

Troy stumbled forward as someone collided into him from behind. 

"You fucking did it!" Baker yelled exuberantly. 

A few of the others rushed over and lifted Troy up, chanting his name loudly. It had been a tied game, one that would've stretched to ten innings if it hadn't been for him and he wanted to revel in his victory a while. He allowed the jostling and cheering of his teammates, allowed himself a genuine interview, and then he retreated back into himself.

He took a long shower and declined drinks with his teammates, using his photo shoot as an excuse – the only good thing his modeling contracts ever provided besides a healthy flux in income. Most of his teammates were gone by the time he got out of the shower and started getting dressed except for the one person he'd hoped would be gone. 

"Otto, come have a drink with me," Baker said, clapping his hand on Troy's shoulder. 

Troy resisted the urge to shrug off his hand. Baker had been a thorn in his side since their very first practice, but so far he was the closest Troy had to a friend on the team and he wasn't going to ruin that. Even if he kind of wanted to. "Can't. Have a photo shoot in the morning." 

"Then at least invite me over for a night cap so I can see that shiny new apartment of yours." 

Troy hesitated. He knew he needed to foster better bonds with his teammates if he wanted to stay next season, and Baker was a great buffer for his social ineptitude, but they'd never been alone before. All their interactions had been mostly one-sided conversations on the field with their teammates around and he wasn't sure he could handle a one on one hang out. 

He wasn't known for being nice or well behaved, and though he was trying, he had an unpredictable temper that someone as overbearing as Baker was likely to set off. 

"Just one drink and I'll let you be. Scout's honor." Baker told him.

Troy narrowed his eyes. "Were you even a scout?"

"Does that _really_ matter? You understand my intention." 

Troy snorted and stood up to shut his locker. "Fine. _One_ drink."

Baker grinned. "Great."

* * *

Baker whistled loudly as Troy led him into his apartment. "Nice place."

"Thanks," Troy mumbled as he shut the door. He led Baker to the kitchen and got them both beers. Troy didn't really like drinking but Jake did and since he was over often Troy kept a case on hand. Beer tasted like shit and he couldn't fathom how people loved it so damn much. 

"Got anything to eat?" Baker asked as he popped the cap off his tall boy. 

Troy opened his fridge and pulled out two of his meal preps to heat up. 

"Steak, broccoli and mashed potatoes? What kind of diet are you on?" Baker questioned. 

"None, I just like to do meal prep so I don't have to eat out all the time."

"Huh."

Troy stuck one of the plastic containers in the microwave and led Mel around his apartment, giving him the tour he wanted then dropping him off in the living room while he finished heating up their food. He grabbed his phone to finally answer the messages Jake had sent him after the game. 

> | _Good job tonight! You really impressed Culhane. Keep it up and I might be able to renegotiate your pay._ |
> 
> | _Don't forget you have a shoot in the morning. Don't drink water, wash your face before bed, and get plenty of sleep!_ |
> 
> | _I know Jake. I'll see you tomorrow_. | 

Troy pocketed his phone as the microwave went off. Baker was watching some reality show bullshit when he joined him in the living room and they kept it on as they ate.

"You're a really good cook," Baker commented after a while. "There's so much flavor in everything."

"Thanks. I learned a long time ago that there wasn't much point to eating steak if it didn't taste like anything." 

"Who taught you how to cook?" 

"Taught myself," Troy answered. 

"Huh. Well I'm glad I chose this for my cheat day cos it's a goddamn treat."

Troy felt a twinge of pride in his chest at the praise. A smile tugged at his lips, and he took a sip of his beer to hide it. "What bullshit diet are you on?"

"Keto. I want to lose thirty pounds then gain some of it back in muscles."

Troy hummed. Baker went on about his diet for about ten minutes and while Troy pretended to be interested he didn't feel annoyed by the other man's presence for the first time in a month. The conversation then moved on to their team and the season ahead, and they stretched the one drink agreement to three. 

Eventually Troy kicked the other man out, but he didn't seem to mind.

"You know, you're a damn mystery Otto, and I'm going to figure you out one day."

Troy snorted. "Not likely."

"No, I am. We're going to be best friends by the end of the season, I'm calling it now."

"Maybe I should call you a Lyft after all."

"I'm _not_ drunk, and I'm _serious_. You're gonna _love_ me."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Baker."

"Call me, Mel."

Troy blinked at him, then, "Get your ass home. I don't have all day to stand here and listen to your shit, Mel."

Mel smiled. "Goodnight, Otto."

"Night." 

Mel walked off with a pleased smiled, and Troy shut the door to his apartment. 

He didn't get Mel's fascination with him. It wasn't like he was very friendly or even said much to him most of the time but that only seemed to draw him in more. Mel was friends with half the team so he didn't need to make nice with Troy, but he took every opportunity to be at his side anyway.

If it weren't for Mel's wife he would've assumed he was looking for a bit of fun and trying to suss out if Troy was interested. Which he would be for no other reason than shutting Mel up and putting his mouth to better use, but he couldn't sleep with a teammate under any condition. It was a line he just wouldn't cross. Not again. 

Troy cleaned up the living room, washed his face, and got in bed where he jacked off to the memory of his night with Nick before falling asleep. 

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Nick said as he followed Alicia from the concession stand. "I don't even like sports."

"Well it's been a week since you started sleeping at your new place and Matt misses you."

" _Just_ Matt?" He questioned playfully.

"Yeah, apparently he doesn't know to use the coffeemaker and keeps complaining that the coffee doesn't taste the same as when you made it."

Nick chuckled. "I always added a bit of vanilla to it."

" _Vanilla_ ," She said as if he finally gave her the answer to a question she'd been stuck on. 

Nick shook his head in amusement. They joined Matt at their seats and settled in for the game. 

"So, Nick, how do you like your new place?" Matt asked as he squeezed mustard onto his hot dog. 

"It's nice."

"But?" Alicia prompted.

"How do you know there's a but?"

"Because there's always a but, so what is it?"

Nick took a napkin off her lap and set it in his own. "It's too quiet. I dunno. I guess I've just gotten used to waking up to you singing in the shower, and to coming home and hearing Matt in the kitchen listening to some game on the radio." He grabbed a nacho and shoved it in his mouth before the cheese had a chance to drip off. 

"Well you've never lived on your own before either." Alicia pointed out. "It takes some getting used to."

"And if you ever get lonely you can call me for a sleepover." Matt added. 

"A sleepover? What are you eight?" Nick teased.

"He just wants an excuse to cook in that fancy kitchen of yours." Alicia said with a fond roll of her eyes. 

"Is it a crime for a man to want to be there for his brother-in-law and possibly make him a home cooked meal?" 

Both Nick and Alicia laughed. They went quiet as they ate, giving occasional updates about work and life in general until the game finally started. 

Nick didn't care a lick about baseball so he took all of his cues from Matt and the crowd around them, cheering when they cheered, booing when they booed, groaning when they groaned. It was kind of fun, but the game itself was boring. 

At least up until the teams switched and the Texas Rangers – the home team and one of Matt's personal favorites – took their turn at bat. Two Rangers took their turns and ran to their bases, but as the third Ranger was announced the crowd went absolutely wild. 

Nick looked up at the screen in the center of the scoreboard to get a good look at the guy, the pressure under his skin peaking dangerously as he recognized the man he slept with over a month ago. Of all the places to see Troy again, Nick never imagined it would be in a stadium full of people chanting his name.

Troy smiled and shot a wink towards the camera before he stepped up to the plate, expression turning to stone as he honed in on the pitcher. 

"Oh, we're in for a treat now," Matt commented excitedly. 

Nick dug his nails into his palm, and watched in rapt attention as the pitcher wound up. The crack of the bat was so loud Nick could still hear the echo of it over the thunderous roar of the crowd. Troy made it all the way to third, setting up his team for an easy home run. 

"God, his first play of the night and he's already put his team on the board." Matt said in awe. "Otto's definitely the best acquisition the Ranger's made this year."

"You're going to spend the whole night drooling over Troy Otto, aren't you?" Alicia questioned, exasperated.

"Not the _whole_ night and not just him. Baker and Garcia deserve some love too." Matt said. 

Nick dug his nails in harder and stood up after a moment. "I'm going to the bathroom then I'm swinging by the concession stand. Want anything?" 

"Corn dog." Matt said. 

"Me too."

Nick nodded and left as quickly, but as subtly as he could. He went straight to the restroom and started laughing a bit hysterically at one of the sinks. 

_What the fuck. Did I really sleep with some baseball superstar?_

Nick didn't know how to even _begin_ to process something like that. How was he _supposed_ to react to finding out the last man he slept with was famous and currently out on the field in front of thousands of people – at least half of which seemed to adore him, including Nick's own brother-in-law.

It raised a few questions such as _what the fuck_ , _why Nick_ , and most importantly, _was Troy out_? Given Texas' general leanings towards Christianity, Republicans, and outdated traditions he could at least guess _no_ to the last one - assuming Troy was as popular as he seemed. 

He looked into the mirror, took a few deep breaths and said, "Just get through the game and keep your mouth shut until you can – "

A toilet flushed loudly, and Nick froze in place. A man stepped out of one of the stalls a moment later. "Everything all right, buddy?" He asked as he stepped up to one of the other sinks. 

Nick nodded. He washed his hands and left the bathroom quickly. He was fine, really, the balloon was still intact, but he needed to stabilize the pressure. He made his way to the concession stands, food his only option in terms of distraction.

As he waited in line he noticed a merch store, particularly the signed jersey displayed next to the entrance. 

_Otto, 9._

It was surreal and Nick had to be politely urged to the concession counter when it was his turn. He ordered Matt and Alicia's food as well as an ungodly amount of food for himself. 

Alicia gave him a worried look when he rejoined them, while Matt stole one of his nacho platters, oblivious. 

"Nick," Alicia said quietly. 

"Later," he mumbled before biting into a corn dog. 

Nick ate three more corn dogs, two trays of nachos, one bag of popcorn, one soft pretzel, and one hot dog over the course of the game. He was so full he felt like he might explode, but he felt calm again. He'd even come to the decision to find Troy after the game and try to talk about things.

Once the Rangers won, Nick told the others he had to use the restroom again and slipped away into the crowd. He made his way to the seats nearest the tunnel where the players walked on and off the field. Half the team had walked off the field by the time he reached it, but not Troy who was dawdling on the field with one of his teammates. 

Nick wasn't the only one lingering by the tunnel and he had to carve out a place by the railing to wait. He tapped his fingers on the rail nervously. He didn't know how to get Troy's attention or what to say once he had it, but if he could just get some sort of sign on how to act he could leave happy. 

It took Troy another five minutes to finally move off the field and start walking towards him. Nick opened his mouth to call out to Troy as he passed but someone else beat him to it.

Troy looked over his shoulder with an easy smile, his eyes searching for the person who shouted until they landed squarely on Nick. His smile froze in place and his eyes widened, panic flashing in them. 

The world around them melted away, and for a moment it was if they were they only two people in existence, but it ended just as abruptly as it came. 

"Baby!" 

Both of them turned to see a blonde model-looking woman run towards Troy, the rest of the world coming into focus once more. 

She launched herself at Troy who barely managed to open his arms in time to catch her. She kissed his face excitedly and Nick heard a couple of _aww's_ from the crowd around him. 

Troy gave her a quick peck on the lips before turning to smile and wave at the crowd. His eyes suddenly flicked to meet Nick's eyes dead on and he shook his head slightly.

_Don't._

Nick nodded slowly, and then Troy grabbed the woman's hand to lead her away. His heart skipped when he caught the woman eyeing him. He forced a smile, but she just looked away. 

* * *

"Who was he?" Jade asked the moment they were in his car. "Your latest pet?"

Troy snorted. "Just a guy I hooked up with."

"Does Jake know about him?"

"No."

Jade tsked. "Such a naughty boy. What am I ever to do with you?"

Troy rolled his eyes and started his car. 

"Do you think he'll talk?"

Nick could destroy everything he's built all because he'd been reckless and confident that if he'd just kept Nick happy while he kicked him out he wouldn't have to worry about going to Jake to get an NDA. Nick hadn't recognized him and through their brief conversations he revealed he wasn't into sports so it didn't seem likely he'd find out who Troy was. Either Nick was a liar or there was something else that had brought him to the game. 

This definitely wasn't the first time Troy hadn't felt like running to his brother after a hook up for an NDA, but it _was_ the first time it could actually come to bite him in the ass. The other times had been on vacation in some foreign country where no one knew who he was and even if they did find out they'd have no one of importance to tell. However, Troy still had the advantages of being famous meaning he could discredit Nick and make him out to be a liar If needed. 

It was the only thing keeping him calm. 

"Dunno." Troy answered as he backed the car up. 

"All it would take are a couple of rumours or him selling the story to ruin everything. You have to be more careful, Troy." Jade said. "NDA's exist for a reason."

Troy didn't respond. 

"I have to tell Jake about him."

"The hell you do!"

"It's part of my contract!"

Troy stopped the car, his hand shooting out to wrap around her throat. "If you want that shiny new Tesla, you'll keep your fucking mouth shut." 

Jade rolled her eyes, wrapping her hand around his wrist and squeezing harshly. She'd stopped being intimidated by him a long time ago, knowing he couldn't afford to hurt her anymore than she could him. " _Fine,_ if it means that much to you I won't tell Jakey, but if you hook up with that guy again, you better make him sign."

"I'm never going to see him again."

"Bet you thought that the last time too," Jade muttered, letting go of his wrist. 

Troy rolled his eyes. 

* * *

"You slept with Troy Otto?!" Matt exclaimed, making Nick very glad they had chosen the drive-thru over dining in. 

"Yes."

"When?" Alicia asked. 

"About a month ago. He was watching me dance at Abigail's and one thing led to another."

Matt huffed in amazement. "I can't believe he's gay..."

"Could be Bi," Nick suggested.

"Maybe, but him being a closet case would explain a lot."

"What do you mean?" Alicia questioned. 

"He's got rage issues, no friends, and he's had the same girlfriend on and off for six years."

"None of that means he's gay."

"But it would explain why Jade is the only thing about his personal life besides his meltdowns that ever gets talked about in the tabloids. In fact, every time he's done something bad he seems to get back with Jade...Plus she's all he talks about in interviews outside of his games and all his answers come out sounding really rehearsed."

Nick furrowed his brow. "What _does_ he say about Jade?"

"Why? Jealous?" Matt teased. 

Nick rolled his eyes. "No, but it's like one of two things you seem to know about him."

"Well I also know all his stats, and that despite him being one of the greatest players in the last decade he gets traded around more than a bong at a high school party." 

"Because of those meltdowns you mentioned?" Alicia guessed.

"Yup. He's got a nasty temper. Got kicked off his last team for fighting."

"Fighting who?" Nick asked. 

"One of his teammates. Trimbol, I think." Matt answered. "Don't know what for exactly, but he busted up his face, and broke some of his ribs. Some people were saying he nearly beat him to death, but charges were never filed, and Trimbol said in an interview that he wished Troy all the best so...who knows how bad it actually was."

Matt pulled up to the window and the conversation died at that, but the silence sent Nick into his own head. 

Up until now Nick had just thought Troy was from out of town and he'd never see him again, but apparently he was a famous athlete known for his temper, his amazing stats and on again off again girlfriend. Nick wondered three things; how famous Troy was, how bad his temper could actually be, and if he had cheated on his girlfriend with Nick.

Nick did a quick Google search on his phone and found a series of headlines that promised him answers. 

> **Newest Ranger Troy Otto Announces Rekindled Relationship with Ex Jade Hotchner**. 
> 
> _By_ _Kara Matthews_
> 
> _March 8th 2020_

Two days after they slept together which didn't clear things up, but gave him a timeline to follow.

> **Troy Otto Signs New Contract With Texas Rangers**
> 
> _By Jack Kline_
> 
> _March 7th_ _2020_

_**+** _

Which implied he was new in town and explained why he'd taken Nick back to a hotel suite instead of an apartment.

> **Kansas City Royals Release Troy Otto From Three Year Contract Amid Assault Rumors**
> 
> _By Jordan Reid_
> 
> _October 23rd 2019_

**_+_ **

> **Troy Otto: National Treasure or National Travesty?**
> 
> _By Jack Kline_
> 
> _July 16th 2019_

Alicia handed him his coca cola and he sipped at it as he read the first article which quickly clarified that it was written a day _after_ Troy's announcement. 

> _Troy Otto, the latest acquisition of the Texas Rangers, was spotted getting cozy with Ex Jade Hotchner Saturday afternoon. The two of them shared lunch at The Keg Steakhouse and Bar where Fans reported them being very affectionate and laughing together like old times._
> 
> _Hours later, Otto then announced his tumultuous on again, off again relationship with model Jade Hotchner was very much on again in a brief tweet._

The rest of the article contained more fan reactions and a brief history of their relationship, ending in an answer Troy gave in another interview that same morning in regards to Jade.

> **"So you and Jade are back together. How did that happen?**
> 
> _"Well we've been talking again recently and she happened to be in town last week so I suggested she come over for dinner. We had such a great time. We stayed up all night talking and we just ...we realized how much we missed each other so we decided to give things another try."_
> 
> **"This was before the lunch?"**
> 
> _"Yeah, uh, a couple of days...Wednesday night I believe. It was definitely one of the best nights of my life and I'm lucky that we keep finding each other. It's almost like fate keeps bringing us together."_

Nick didn't bother to read the other articles, already deciding he was done with Troy Otto. He may not always have monogamous relationships, but he wasn't a homewrecker, and if Troy wanted to sleep around on his girlfriend it wouldn't be with him. 

* * *

Troy stared at his phone. He had a few different texts, most of which were reminders from Jake, and one was from Mel asking him to hang out. He also had a few Venmo requests from Jade for large sums.

He approved all of Jade's requests and ignored everything else, including his Twitter and Instagram notifications. He took a shower, then went to the kitchen where he found a plate of brownies on his counter with a note attached,

> _Take these to your new neighbor. Use your always excited to meet a fan charm and you'll do fine._
> 
> _\- Jake_

Troy crumpled the note and threw it into the trash before picking up the plate. The sooner he got through the neighborly introductions the better, and the sooner he'd be free to waste his day off. 

He walked straight across the hall and knocked on the door. It took a minute for the door to open to reveal the one person in all of Texas he wanted to avoid. 

"Sorry it took me so long I was – _Troy?"_ Nick sounded just as shocked as he felt. 

"Fuck." Troy muttered, feeling as if he couldn't breathe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think so far!
> 
> In regards to updates...all I can say is I will try to finish this within the year. I have never once fully plotted out a fic, all I do is run off vague ideas baby.


End file.
